ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
True Tiga
True Tiga is an immensely powerful form/version of Ultraman Tiga. History True Tiga After the event of The Final Odyssey, when human finally gain its peace, another threat comes. And this time the threat is bigger and greater than before. The Universe almost lose hope, but then the ancient giant came to save the universe from its destruction once again. With the hope and power that the universe gave him, he gained his new form. The True Power of himself. Profile Stats *'Height': 120 m *'Weight': 100,000 t *'Jumping Distance': 5,000 m *'Flight Speed': Mach 33 Body Features *'True Tiga Crystal ': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it blocks every illussion. It is also used to gather energy from various sources in the universe. Which means, as long as the universe still exists, Tiga can not be defeated. This is is the main source of his energy. *'True Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'True Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the True Tiga Crest Shot. *'True Tiga Ultra Armor': True Tiga's skin is ten times stronger than his normal skin. True Tiga's skin can withstand very high heat environments and very low temperatures. Techniques *'True Zepellion Ray': Strongest version of Tiga's "L" Style finisher. Tiga uses the power of the entire universe to charge the beam which make it extremely powerful. *'True Tiga Crest Shot': Tiga gathers energy into his Chest Armor and fire energy beams from his chest. It has no destructive effect. Instead, remove the evil heart from his enemy. Turn the Darkness into Light, calm emotions, and work as a healing ability as well. **'True Tiga Maximum': Similar with True Tiga Crest Shot, but with destructive effect. Tiga gather power from the anger and sadness of the universe into his chest and fire a great destructive energy beams from his chest. This is powerful enough to destroy a giant-sized monster. *'True Anger': Tiga release a deathly aura from his whole body which removes all the abilities of his enemy. But if he uses this ability, True Tiga will not be able to move for a certain time until he gain enough energy from his forehead crystal. At this time, True Tiga will be weakened. Because True anger consume so much of his energy. The crystal on his forehead will also be very fragile this time. This is also Tiga's weakness. *'True Edge Mode': Tiga gathers energy into his forehead crystal which covers himself in a thick prismatic aura. **'True Destruction Edge': Only can be used when True Tiga uses his True Edge Mode. Similar to Mebius's Mebium Phoenix, Tiga flies straight towards the opponent acting as a human bullet. Explode like Taro's Ultra Dynamite then revert back to his normal mode. **'True Healing Edge': Only can be used when True Tiga uses his True Edge Mode. Tiga spread out all the prismatic aura that surrounds him. The aura work as healing abilities that fix and repair any damage on any creature and surface on his range. The range is wide enough to cover the planet earth. But just like True anger, Tiga will not be able to move for a certain time until he gain enough energy from his forehead crystal. *'Interdimensional Travel': Using the crystal on his forehead, Tiga will be able to travel between universes and dimensions. *'Tiga Acceleration': True Tiga uses this technique to teleport. Category:Falsemajor Category:Fan Ultras Category:Super Ultra Category:Ancient Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Variants of existing Ultras